


Pieces of Spirits

by Edlinklover



Series: Spirit Unraveler Vocaloid AU [6]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AU, Gen, Poetic, Spirits, spirit helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edlinklover/pseuds/Edlinklover
Summary: Fukase does its best to help spirits with their lingering requests, but with only so much it can do, sometimes it wonders what if it could help them before it was too late. [Heavily AU based drabble]





	Pieces of Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> The basic gist of my Spirit AU is that there are a lot of spirits lingering in the world and there are people who exist solely to help those lingering spirits. Fukase is one of those people. It's nonbinary and goes by it/its pronouns. That's about all you need to know.

“I want to write something beautiful.”

The poet sweeps his arm across the sky, longing for something his death couldn’t give.

Fukase smiles from the side and promises it will help.

* * *

 

A girl moves in the rain, spinning, her face tilted up to greet it with chapped lips. Her feet are bare and her kimono is tattered.

Fukase hears its name called and the girl, broken from her trance, melts like the raindrops push her down.

* * *

 

A child sits surrounded by smiling families captured in sheets of paper. They pick one up and say they wish their drawings would come to life.

Fukase looks at them and says it’ll try to help.  The child takes a crayon and scribbles out their own face.

* * *

 

Fukase sits alone at a park. It watches kids slide down the slides and tag one another, laughing like time will never end.

It wonders if they have dreams too. It wonders when they die, if those dreams would be left to scatter in the wind.

It thinks about spirits. It turns its head away.

Would it always save only people who couldn’t be saved, standing in a grave of dreams robbed by death? It thinks of the poet. It thinks of the girl and the child.

A man sits beside it. He seems very tired. He seems very alive.

When it offers him a drink and he meets it with a worn smile, it thinks that maybe this is okay too.


End file.
